During the current year, the following information has been obtained: (1) the skin receptor representation and receptive field characteristics of the cutaneous subdivision of the dorsal spinal cerebellar tract (DSCT); (2) cells of origin of cut-DSCT have been found caudal to the caudal boundary of Clarke's Column but not at the segment of entry of the receptive field fibers; (3) single action potentials in single Type I skin afferent fibers of the hind limb can produce an evoked potential in the precruciate cortex. The activity is eliminated by section of the ipsilateral dorsolateral funiculus at the first lumbar segment but not by separation of the dorsal columns at this level; (4) the temporal patterns of responses of dorsal spinal interneurons to single impulses in single Type I skin afferent fibers are frequently complex, reflecting excitatory and inhibitory activity of the neural network with which the monitored neuron is associated. Work in progress is directed toward further analysis of segmental dorsal spinal neural activity in response to small inputs in selected afferent fibers.